


The Misadventures of the Hunters LeVane

by Clovermine



Category: When The Night Comes (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 19:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18037112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clovermine/pseuds/Clovermine
Summary: Drabbles centered around my Hunters Ashaila LeVane and her brother Cornelius LeVane.  Multiple Pairings.





	The Misadventures of the Hunters LeVane

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own When the NIght Comes, the game and it's characters belong to it dev team. My hunters and other OCs are mine. I am just playing in their sandbox.

_She was running, her feet silent against the unforgiving ground with the practiced ease of her youth, it was a path she knew well. The familiar streets of the city she was born in raised around her, the ground was wet from the rain. She felt the clothes stick to her body, wet and heavy as she ran. She stopped in the square and looked around._  
_Where was she going? She felt the need deep in her chest, the fear and regret but she couldn't remembers. She looked around, there were paths on all sides, dark and foreboding but which one did she need._  
_She turned quickly at the sound of a cough, the familiar scent hit her nostrils, death, decay poorly disguised by flowers. She turned and saw their eyes. There was a group of them, most cloudy. Blue from the blindness that came with the plague. Theirs faces  sunken in and the veins protruded from their faces hard and black against ashy skin. Their were countless numbers of them, thousands tripping oer themselves in the small space of the alley and in the centre were the most familiar. Her eyes were blue, the same shape of her own Lavender hair fell into her eyes and the smell of rosewater hit her above everything else._  
_“Mama” She whispered, she moved to take a step but she couldn't move she was paralyzed. All she could do was watch as they burst into flame before her. A scream caught in her throat. She put hand to her mouth, eyes wide but she couldn't leave. She turned again at the next sound. Piano played behind her. The song familiar, one she had played a million times . She went to take a step but couldn't move as her eyes met theirs._  
_Warm brown eyes, met her grey ones and she wanted to smile. Their tall, lean frame tightened into a corset, their long ebony hair gently curled and flowing down their waist. Their favourite gown graced their form, the plunging neckline flat against their chest, the skirt fluttered to the floor. They had always looked their most beautiful like this. Dressed up, ready to preform. They opened their mouth and started to sing._  
_“ Des yeux qui font baisser les miens,_  
_Un rire qui se perd sur sa bouche_  
_Voilà le portrait sans retouches_  
_De l'homme auquel j'appartiens” Their voice was soft, sultry as they sang and she took a few steps to them. To watch as she had a million time before. She froze suddenly and dread set in as she tried to struggle. The music stopped and she watched as  Xavier went to turn, she wanted to yell to tell them to stop but they didn't and she watched as the magic hit them and their body crumpled to the floor, battered, broken and bloody._  
_Her knees it the ground just like she remembered from before. She looked up her eyes meeting the green of her brother, his eyes wild and manic. Marius. She watched him turn and run away she wanted to chase him but she couldn't move, all she could do was stare at the body of her sibling._  
_She turned again as warm hands found her shoulder, chasing away the cold of the rain with a touch. Hands rough and inhumanly warm against her skin as he guided her to stand. She turned to him, the familiar smell of sandalwood and tobacco hit her senses as she turned to him. He eyes meeting his deep orange . She reached up to brush messy shoulder length blonde hair from his eyes, her finger brushing against his scruffy beard as she trailed her fingers across his cheek to tuck hair behind his ear._  
_She took a deep breath and pressed herself into him, breathing him in._  
_“Kristoff” she whispered, burying herself in him for comfort as she had a million times, her face resting against the soft fabric of his t-shirt._  
_“Lapachka” He murmured into her hair and she knew what was coming and she felt the tears flood her eyes as it happened. Her hand found his side, warm and wet with blood as it flowed from him, the cold handle of her dagger appearing in her palm as she pulled back. She looked down at her hand, covered in blood, his blood. She looked at him his eyes glassy as he put a hand to his stomach, forms in tall black hoods popping up behind him as he fell to one knee and she screamed._  
    Ashaila lurched forward in bed, her chest heaving with her heavy breathing as she looked bleary around her room taking in the minimalist decoration of her room, her hand moving to her neck to grasp the longer of her two necklaces, the runes lighting up under her touch and grounding her.  
    She curled her knees up to her chest and roughly wiped the tears from her eyes a frustrated noise leaving her chest. She looked down as a warm snout nudged her elbow and met Edgars warm grey eyes, the dire wolf looking at her from his bed with concern. She gave him a shaky smile, running her fingers through the soft fur between his ears.  
     “I'm okay.” She said softly, he gave her a look that said he didn't believe her, his eyes far to intelligent for his own good. He huffed before putting his head back down on his paws, his eyes not leaving her.  
     She hated sleeping.  
     She moved to stand, tossing her long lavender hair over her shoulder as she got out of the bed her feet hitting the cold wood floor.  
     It had been a few years since the Cult of Montehilo and Kristoff's death, even longer since her Xavier, the plague and her mother and it hadn't gotten easier like everyone had said. She was beginning to doubt it ever would  
She stood in front of her mirror, splashing cold water on her face in a futile attempt to make herself look more rested. She took a deep breath, focusing on calming her heart and grabbed her pack of smokes she left beside the sink for times like this and she calmed as the herbs in her longs, the smell of Patchouli and oranges filled the room and she felt calmer. Shaking the nightmare from her mind like water from a ducks back.  
     She stood their for a few minutes, just breathing, avoiding the memories that threatened to surface before she was interrupted by a knock at her door. She put the cigarette between her eyes to meet the familiar face of her enforcer, Antony. He opens his mouth to speak before concern takes over his features, violet eyes scanning her.  
    “You alright, Ashaila. You look like shit.” He said, blunt as always and she couldn't help but laugh.  
     “I'm alive,” She said, her voice steady as always.  
     “Nightmares?” He asked. She nodded.  
     “Yeah. Same as always. I wonder if this whole surviving thing will ever get easier.” She said more to herself them to him. She shakes her head before turning back to him. But that not why your here. What's wrong?” Antony chuckled.  
     “Right to business then. Your being transferred, effective immediately.” He said handing her an envelope. She took it. And flipped it over to open it.  
     “Your? She said as she opened it, “Your not coming with me?”  
     “Not this time.” He answered moving further into the room. “You'll be getting a new enforcer so do try to behave yourself.” She chuckled at that, opening the letter and reading through her orders.  
     “I make no promises.” She teased, a small smile finding her lips as her enforcer rolled his eyes. “Any other details? This briefing is kind of small.” She questioned, flipping through the small packet  
     “No. That's it. Read it over and pack up.” He ordered. “You leave for Lunaris immediately.  
      She nodded, reading through it quickly, for a moment glad at her near perfect memory before tossing the information into the fire.  
     “Well, Edgar.” She turned to the wolf in the corner, he lifts his head up from his paws. “Looks like we are headed to Lunaris.” He gives her a loud bark moving to stand as she moves to grab her meager belongings and putting them into her bag ignoring the odd feeling settling in her gut.  
      It was time to move.

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Notes: I haven't posted any of my writing in probably five years and I recently started writing again and decided to try posting again.  
> Thanks for giving it a read. I have tried posting before but then changed something about her but I think I have finally finalized her background stuff.


End file.
